Invitado inesperado
by DanyNeko
Summary: La tranquila noche del sábado de Nagisa, solo en casa, es alterada cuando golpean a la puerta de su casa y llega un invitado que no esperaba. ¿En qué se convertirá la noche?


Suspiré mientras cambiaba de canal con el control remoto, antes de llevarme un bocado de arroz con curry a la boca. Era muy aburrido y, de cierta forma, absurdo, ver las noticias sobre lo de la luna cuando se conocía al súper-ser responsable de ello.

Me acomodé en el sofá de mi sala, donde estaba sentado cenando, y moví mi plato -sin terminar- de mi regazo a la mesita frente a mí para tomar mi vaso con jugo de fresa y seguir cambiando los canales en busca de algo interesante.

Di un vistazo al reloj en la pared del salón cuando me quedé en los comerciales de un canal que estaba pasando una película animada. Era un sábado, a las ocho de la noche, yo ya había terminado mis deberes para la próxima semana y estaba solo en casa.

Mamá había salido de viaje por cuestiones del trabajo, ayer, pero había dicho que posiblemente estaría de vuelta para esta hora.

Inconscientemente, llevé una mano a mi cabello suelto, aún un poco húmedo, y tuve que hacer una mueca. Aún me dolía un poco el cuero cabelludo del último episodio oscuro que tuvo mi madre antes de irse.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando el timbre sonó. Me levanté, muy extrañado, pues no esperaba entregas ni mucho menos visitas a esta hora.

Caminé, descalzo, hasta la puerta de la entrada, justo cuando la persona al otro lado dejó de tocar el timbre para golpear la puerta ¿Quién sería?

Casi pego el grito al cielo cuando abrí la puerta.

— ¡Karma-kun!

El pelirrojo casi cayó sobre mí, al parecer se había recostado contra mi puerta. Soltó un quejido y medio se incorporó, dejándome ver las magulladuras, los raspones y moretones en su rostro, cuello, y partes de piel que se asomaban por su camisa mal arreglada.

Aún llevaba la ropa de clases, tal como lo había visto por última vez saliendo de la escuela, pero estaba maltratada, sucia y desarreglada, así como su pelo.

—Nagi… sa-kun —me miró con un ojo entrecerrado, y apenas fui capaz de escucharle decir mi nombre.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó, Karma-kun?! —no pude evitar gritar, a lo que él hizo una mueca. Me apresuré a recoger su mochila, que estaba en el suelo a un lado de él y pasar uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros para ayudarlo a llegar a mi sala —ven, por aquí —cerré la puerta con el pie y lo llevé hasta el sofá —con cuidado —me aseguré de colocar un almohadón bajo su cabeza —Karma-kun…

—_Gomen_, Nagisa-kun —susurró con voz algo quebrada —estaba más cerca de tu casa que de la mía —se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó un quejido, supuse que tenía dolor de cabeza.

—_Ie,_ Karma-kun, no te preocupes por eso —le contesté en voz baja —mi madre no está en casa, no hay problema —solo obtuve un ruidito ahogado en su garganta por respuesta —pero quiero saber qué te ocurrió… ¿Te-te metiste en alguna pelea?

Él me miró, con su eterna sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos intrépidos, a pesar de cómo se encontraba —podrías decirlo así.

Iba a quejarme y pedirle que me dijera lo que había pasado, cuando lo escuché carraspear — ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Karma se presionó el entrecejo con una mano —podría ocupar un vaso de agua, sí.

Le di una sonrisa —creo que tengo algo mejor.

Noté de reojo que me miró confundido mientras me levantaba e iba hasta la cocina para servir un vaso con jugo de fresa. Esperaba que esto lo hiciera sentir mejor, un poco al menos, es su sabor favorito después de todo.

Cuando regresé, estaba cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo de su blazer negro, así que dejé el vaso sobre la mesita -junto a mi comida sin terminar- en silencio, y fui a por un par de aspirinas también. Luego lo ayudé a sentarse, notando como se contenía de gruñir por el movimiento.

—Aquí tienes —le tendí el vaso con el líquido rojizo, sentándome en el suelo junto al sofá.

Karma lo tomó, con un imperceptible brillo en sus ojos cobrizos, y se tomó la mitad de un solo trato —_Oishi... arigatou _Nagisa-kun.

Negué con la cabeza —no es nada, hay más en el refrigerador si quieres, aunque prefiero que comas algo para que puedas tomarte una aspirina —Karma me miró, sosteniendo su vaso con ambas manos —no has comido nada ¿cierto? —lentamente negó con la cabeza —y te duele la cabeza ¿no?

De nuevo, Karma me dio la razón, asintiendo y reclinándose de nuevo, a la vez que regresaba una mano a su cabeza —no te angusties tanto, Nagisa-kun. No estoy tan mal como pareces pensar —lo miré fijamente, sin confiar mucho en sus palabras —y ellos quedaron peor.

— ¿Ellos? —entrecerré mis ojos, atento al fragmento de información — ¿Cuántos eran?

—Mmm… —Karma pareció pensarlo — seis… ¿u ocho? —su tono burlón desapareció, realmente parecía no saberlo con certeza —no estoy muy seguro, tuve que darme prisa cuando cuatro intentaron atacarme a la vez por la espalda —ahogó un bostezo —y estaba muy cansado como para quedarme a divertirme con ellos.

_Cansado…¿O adolorido? _

Tomé mi plato de comida olvidado mientras pensaba en mi siguiente cuestionamiento — ¿sabes quiénes eran? —recogí un bocado, Karma miraba al techo —o ¿por qué te atacaron?

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro —unos idiotas de alguna preparatoria —me alarmé, ¿alumnos de preparatoria? ¿tipos como los que nos emboscaron en el viaje escolar? —parecían pensar que era una buena idea atacar al hijo único de los Akabane, que nunca están en casa —resopló burlesco —cabezas huecas.

— ¿No crees que intenten meterse a tu casa?

A Karma no parecía preocuparle eso —nah, mi casa está lo suficientemente asegurada, y después de lo que les hice, pensaran dos veces antes de meterse conmigo de nuevo si es que tienen algo de sentido común —esa sonrisa parecida a la de Koro-sensei se dibujó en sus labios, casi podía ver una cola y cuernos rojos de demonio en él.

Suspiré, sintiendo un peso menos al saber lo que había pasado —Karma-kun…

Él se volteó a mirarme y, aprovechando antes de que dijera alguna palabra, le metí el bocado de comida que había tomado hace un momento en la boca.

Sonreí, realmente divertido, cuando noté la sorpresa en sus ojos. Masticó y tragó el bocado, casi ahogándose un poco, antes de entrecerrar sus salvajes ojos cobrizos en mí, me esperaba una queja, pero…

—Eh~ Nagisa-kun~ —arrulló, con ese tono malicioso suyo. La piel se me erizó — ¿Qué hay con esas confianzas como para darme de comer en la boca?

Tragué en seco e hice lo mejor que pude por ignorar el cosquilleo que se apoderó de mi columna vertebral —te traje unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y te dije que necesitabas comer algo —apunté al par de pastillas blancas sobre la mesa.

Karma se rió suavemente —solo dame las pastillas.

—Te caerán mal con el estómago vacío —me negué —no seas tan terco y come un poco, Karma-kun —tomé otro bocado y se lo acerqué —sé que… no soy el mejor en economía doméstica, pero no me quedó _tan _mal… ¿o sí?

Karma parpadeó un poco, mirándome confuso — ¿tú lo hiciste?

Asentí, aún con la mano extendida hacia él —y hay más en la cocina, porque pensé que mi madre llegaría a cenar, pero para esta hora ya debió de comer fuera, así que… ¿por favor?

Karma suspiró, pero volvió a sentarse en el sofá —está bien —dejó su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa y me arrebato el plato —y dame eso para que no tengas que seguir actuando como una novia, _Nagisa-chan_~

Lo miré con ojos fríos —te volcaré encima todo el jugo de fresa si vuelves a llamarme así, Karma-kun —él solo se rió de mi amenaza —y no actúo como una novia… solo me preocupo por mi mejor amigo.

Hice amago de levantarme, pero Karma me retuvo con una mano. Iba a decirme algo, pero el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió. Me lo saqué del bolsillo y contesté.

— ¿Hola?

—_Nagisa_ —me mordí los labios, Karma ladeó la cabeza, mirándome confundido mientras comía —_es mamá_.

Como si fuera capaz de no reconocer su voz —hola, madre. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —le respondí educadamente y agudizando ligeramente la voz. Papá dice que entre más suave suene mi voz al hablar con ella mejor.

—_Bien, Nagisa… un poco cansada _—escuché que suspiró. Karma no dejaba de mirarme atentamente, pero al menos estaba comiendo —_¿ya cenaste? No me esperes, me tardaré un par de días más en regresar, para eso te llamaba._

—Sí, ya lo hice… ¿Está todo bien? —temblé ligeramente y tuve que contener un suspiro cuando sentí el calor del cuerpo de Karma más cerca de mí.

—_Oh sí, solo cosas del trabajo, pequeña —_resoplé, apretando los dientes —_ya sabes, este es el tipo de cosas al que te sometes cuando no estás en las mejores posiciones —_mi cuero cabelludo y mi cabeza empezaron a doler cuando ella se fue por ese camino, agradecía al cielo porque ella no estaba aquí —_es por eso que tienes que prepararte, Nagisa. Debes tener buenas metas y esforzarte por cumplirlas._

_Quieres decir las metas que tú no conseguiste ¿no, madre?_

— _¿Nagisa? _—rayos, me quedé en silencio más de lo que debería. Ni siquiera era consciente de mi puño libre apretándose — _¿Ya hiciste tus deberes? ¿limpiaste la casa?_

—Sí, madre. Hice todo —respondí, procurando mantener mi tono.

— _¿Aún llevas el cabello suelto, querida?_

Apreté los dientes, sintiendo el dolor fantasma en mi cuero cabelludo —así es, me lo lavé hace poco —toqué las puntas de mi pelo, sin querer subir más.

—_No se te vaya a ocurrir cortarlo mientras yo no estoy, Nagisa —_hasta por teléfono puedo sentir el aura oscura que la envuelve, me compadezco de cualquier persona que esté cerca de ella ahora.

—No madre, no lo cortaría —respondí obediente, sin saber cómo calmarla, como siempre —cuidate, madre.

—_Tú también, Nagisa. Estudia duro, nos vemos en unos días, te avisaré cuando regrese._

—Sí, madre.

Me quedé unos segundos allí, después de que ella cortara la llamada, con la cabeza gacha.

—… Nagisa-kun —volteé a ver a Karma de reojo, notando que me miraba seriamente, y que el plato estaba vacío en su regazo. De cualquier modo, apenas quedaba la mitad de lo que me había servido.

— ¿Sí tienes apetito? ¿Quieres más? —ofrecí rápidamente.

Antes de que él pudiera decir nada más, su estómago habló por él, emitiendo un gruñido que delataba aún no estar satisfecho.

Karma desvío la mirada de inmediato y eso me sacó una sonrisa a pesar de todo, así que recogí el plato y ambos vasos para llevarlos a la cocina, rellené los vasos con jugo de fresa y serví un poco más de comida en el plato, lo puse todo en una bandeja y lo llevé de regreso a la sala.

Karma tomó de nuevo un buen trago de su bebida antes de recibirme el plato de comida.

—Sé que algo raro pasa con tu madre —me dijo, con cuidado, después de dos o tres bocados —sin embargo, aún no se el qué… pero tú semblante cambia completamente cuando hablas con ella, o incluso _de_ ella, Nagisa-kun.

Luché por no tensarme apenas sacó el tema, sabía que vendría, pero eso no mantenía bajo control las reacciones automáticas de mi cuerpo. Suspiré, porque obviamente Karma lo habría notado, mientras apretaba mi vaso de jugo en manos —las cosas… simplemente son difíciles desde que papá y ella se separaron.

Karma me arrebató un mechón de entre los dedos, que ni siquiera sabía que había empezado a retorcer. Lo miré realmente confundido y temeroso de que me lastimara por accidente, pero solo acarició las puntas con su pulgar y se inclinó más hacia mí; noté que inhaló profundamente, quizás por el malestar corporal —ella es la razón por la que llevas el cabello largo desde siempre ¿eh?

Incliné más la cabeza, sintiendo como el flequillo me cubría los ojos —ella… siempre quiso una niña —no respondí directamente, pero sabía que Karma lo entendería.

—_Nagisa-kun… _—no dijo nada más, solo se arrimó hacia mí a través del sofá, su calor era agradable y la forma en su voz dijo -casi ronroneo- mi nombre hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido o dos.

—… "_Una niña a esta edad, con el cabello largo, sería tan hermosa_" es lo que suele decir cuando me hace soltar el pelo —no sé por qué se lo dije, mi lengua se soltó en el momento que él dijo mi nombre ¿cómo puede lograr eso?

— ¿Por eso lo llevabas siempre suelto, o en coleta? —volvió a hablar —admito que me sorprendió verte cuando entré a la clase E, aunque enseguida me di cuenta que solo lo habías recogido lo suficiente.

Simplemente asentí —siempre me acompaña a la peluquería para asegurarse de que únicamente lo despunten.

No me di cuenta de que Karma aún tenía mi mechón entre su mano hasta que sentí como sus dedos subían un poco más —Nagisa-kun, tú sabes que apenas y paso tiempo con mis padres al año, no entiendo los problemas familiares, pero… si quieres decirme…

Temblé sin poder evitarlo cuando sus dedos se internaron más en mi pelo, mi respiración se hizo un poco dificultosa —cuando mi madre se enoja, pierde los papeles con facilidad… grita mucho —traté de explicar lo menos posible, no quiero arrastrar a Karma en ese drama —a mi padre, como a mí, no le gusta pelear… prefirió separarse de mi madre.

—Separarse de tu madre no implica separarse de ti —comentó casualmente.

—Oh, no —negué de inmediato —papá no me abandonó —sonreí —me lleva a comer de vez en cuando y es con quién compro mi ropa, me llama y me pregunta cómo me va en la escuela y cómo lo llevamos mi madre y yo.

Tuve que detenerme ahí, un violento escalofrío me hizo sacudirme donde estaba. La mano de Karma se había hundido por completo en mi pelo, casi podía sentir sus uñas rozando mi dolorido cuero cabelludo pero, para mi sorpresa, no me lastimaba, en realidad se sentía agradable; había una sensación allí que me invitaba a relajarme. Distraídamente me di cuenta de que Karma solo movía su mano mientras yo estaba hablando, como si esperase a que yo estuviera distraído.

— ¿Nagisa-kun? ¿Qué tienes?

Me tomó un momento razonar que su pregunta se debió a mi escalofrío poco disimulado —lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen el cabello con suavidad o cuidado… solo me causaste un escalofrío.

— ¿_Eh~_? ¿Yo? —mierda, ahí viene de vuelta su voz traviesa, de cuando quiere jugar y molestar a los demás. Pero no soltó ningún comentario sarcástico o alguna broma, solo se quedó ahí, acariciando mi pelo con parsimonia —me sorprende, sin embargo, que tú madre no haga esto, si dices que le gusta tu pelo largo como de una niña.

Suspiré una vez más, captando un muy sutil olor a tierra, que seguramente se habría adherido a la ropa de Karma durante su pelea. Era consciente, y a la vez no, de lo cerca que estábamos; me bastaría inclinarme unos centímetros para quedar contra su pecho.

—Una niña hermosa, que tenga buenas notas y pueda entrar en la escuela que ella quiere… que estudie la carrera que ella quiere y trabaje en la empresa que ella siempre quiso —mi lengua se soltó otra vez, no comprendo por qué o cómo logra Karma que me sienta de esta manera —mi madre quería una muñeca que peinar y vestir… quizás incluso comprometer, con un muchacho de buena familia y destacado en la escuela —resoplé una risa sarcástica, ladeando la cabeza para finalmente mirar a mi compañero a los ojos. Karma me miraba en silencio, con su mano en mi pelo y sus brillantes ojos cobrizos ligeramente abiertos ¿eso era sorpresa? —como tú —eso salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

Esta vez la sorpresa fue evidente para mí en su expresión, creo que incluso hubo una sombra rojiza extendiéndose por sus mejillas durante unos instantes. Pensé que Karma quitaría su mano de mi pelo y se alejaría, pero simplemente recompuso su expresión a la traviesa y juguetona, a la que yo estaba más que acostumbrado.

—Oh~ Nagisa-kun ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —inclinó su cabeza más cerca de mí, evitado que la mía se moviera. Su sonrisa me provocó un cosquilleo en toda la piel — ¿piensas que, si tu madre me conociera, le gustaría que saliéramos juntos? ¿O acaso fue una indirecta?

Me estremecí de nuevo de forma brusca cuando la yema de sus dedos frotó con cuidado mi pelo — ¡Karma-kun! —chillé, consciente de que debía estar furiosamente sonrojado, mi cara ardía con fuerza. Le solté un codazo en el pecho, aprovechando que estábamos tan cerca, pero cuando se encogió de dolor me abofeteé mentalmente ¡Está herido, idiota! — ¡Lo siento, no quise…! ¡Es tu culpa por decir cosas como esa! —estiré una mano para tomar las pastillas y se las di junto con su vaso de jugo, ya se había comido la mitad del plato —toma esto.

Karma tomó el paquetito de aluminio y miró el reverso, comprobando el nombre de las pastillas antes de abrirlas y tomarlas. No me ofendí, sabía lo reservado y cuidadoso que era Karma con el resto del mundo, incluso conmigo no bajaba por completo sus defensas, no estaba seguro si alguna vez lo hizo.

Cuando él terminó su vaso de jugo coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, la que estaba en mi pelo —recuéstate y descansa, regreso en un momento.

Me miró a los ojos, y tardó unos segundos en soltar mi pelo, pero al final lo hizo y lo ayudé a acomodarse —Gracias por la comida, Nagisa-kun —me dijo de repente, cuando ya había dado unos pasos lejos del sofá. Me volví a mirarlo, cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo nuevamente.

—Cuando quieras, Karma-kun —sonreí, aunque él no lo viera, y me volví con dirección al baño, para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios guardados bajo el lavabo.

Derramé un poco de agua oxigenada en algodón y regresé al sofá con esas cosas, me arrodillé a un lado del cansado pelirrojo. Tomé aire para darme valor y llevé el algodón hacia el lado derecho de su mentón, donde había un raspón rojizo.

No escuché un solo quejido de él, ni siquiera me miró cuando abrió la boca — ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora? —no fue grosero, sonaba incluso desconcertado.

—Limpiando tus heridas —respondí lo obvio —al menos las que puedo ver, algunas tienen tierra, no puedes dejarlas así, Karma-kun.

Él resopló en respuesta, retirando su brazo para mirarme—Son solo tontos raspones.

Me tomé el atrevimiento de mover algunos mechones de su frente para limpiar otro raspón allí —entonces lo mejor sería que te des un baño ¿Te preparo la tina? —me levanté —aún tengo algo de ropa que papá dejó, te quedará algo grande, pero…

—Nagisa-kun, basta —me detuvo, levantando una mano hacia mí — ¿por qué te complicas tanto por una tontería?

Karma parecía realmente desconcertado… como si nadie nunca se hubiera preocupado por él antes. Ladeé un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo mejor mientras le respondía —eres mi mejor amigo, Karma-kun, y tú me importas mucho ¿por qué no haría esto por ti? —respondí, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, porque para mí lo era. Siempre lo he admirado, estaba muy feliz cuando nos hicimos amigos y me dolió mucho cuando nos alejamos. Karma es muy importante para mí, si puedo hacer algo por él lo haré sin dudarlo. Le sonreí —te avisaré cuando el baño esté listo.

Recogí el algodón y la botella de agua oxigenada para regresar al baño y abrir la llave del agua caliente en la tina, añadiendo algunas esencias para intentar que él se sintiera más cómodo y relajado.

Regresé a la sala luego de unos minutos, para avisarle a mi no-invitado que el baño estaba listo, pero había desaparecido de la sala — ¿Karma-kun? —su maleta escolar seguía en el piso junto al sofá, así que definitivamente no se había escabullido, miré alrededor, no estaba en la cocina y solo se me ocurrió un sitio más al que podría haber ido.

Empujé la puerta de mi habitación, que no estaba del todo cerrada, y lo encontré de pie frente a mis repisas, mirando las películas y videojuegos que tenía allí. Le eché un vistazo a la puerta de mi armario, pero parecía intacto, así que suspiré internamente de alivio —no está bien que entres a una habitación sin permiso ¿no te parece?

Karma se dio la vuelta para mirarme, como si no le importara que lo hubiera descubierto curioseando -sabía que realmente no le importaba-, con el empaque del Smash Bros en una mano, su sonrisa aparentaba pura inocencia, que no tenía —Tú ya has entrado a mi habitación ¿es justo, no?

Le regresé la sonrisa mientras entraba, realmente no me molestaba que hubiera venido a mí cuarto —tu baño está listo —abrí una puerta de mi armario, apenas lo necesario, y saqué varias prendas de un cajón para luego cerrar todo y colocarlas en mi cama.

Karma, con una expresión resignada, eligió una camiseta sencilla, de manga corta, gris, y un pantalón deportivo color hueso. Saqué una de mis toallas y se la di también —aquí tienes, si quieres lavarte el pelo, todo lo que necesitas está en el baño.

El pelirrojo asintió cuando le señalé la puerta del servicio —bien, tú termina de comer mientras estoy en ello —fue una orden, Karma sabía que le había dado la mitad de mi cena cuando llegó.

Simplemente asentí —te esperaré en la sala.

Hice lo que me pidió y terminé de comer, aunque no tenía realmente apetito, no quería desperdiciar la comida. Lavé todos los trastes y luego tomé un cepillo antes de regresar al sofá, intenté peinar un poco mi pelo pues se había humedecido aún más mientras le preparaba el baño a Karma, pero me sentía realmente distraído, con cada desliz cuidadoso del cepillo podía recordar la forma en que Karma había acariciado mi pelo antes. Era una de las sensaciones más agradables que había experimentado nunca, el solo recuerdo me erizaba por completo la piel.

De un momento a otro sentí una suave corriente mover mi flequillo, y abrí los ojos solo para ver a Karma inclinado frente a mí, con su sonrisa traviesa y la toalla sobre su pelo mojado.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —le miré curioso, sin entender a qué venía esa pregunta —estabas sonriendo —me dijo como única explicación.

Me mordí la mejilla interna mientras negaba con la cabeza —no es nada —no podía decirle que estaba recordando cómo me acarició hace un rato, eso podría sonar extraño ¿cierto?

Karma se inclinó más, escudriñándome con la mirada, realmente se veía mucho mejor después del baño, de no ser por unas pocas magulladuras nadie podría decir que estuvo peleando.

Tomándome con la guardia baja, Karma metió una de sus piernas entre las mías. Lo miré confundido, él solo me dio esa sonrisa traviesa suya y me separó las piernas para sentarse entre ellas con facilidad.

Él recostó su cabeza sobre una de mis rodillas —ya que estás tan empeñado en atenderme, te dejaré hacerlo, _anfitrión_.

No pude contener una risa, sin embargo, tomé la toalla entre mis manos y empecé a frotarla con cuidado por todo el cabello rojo, intentando devolverle el favor por las caricias previas a mi pelo.

— ¿No vas a pedirme que me quede a dormir también? —murmuró, aparentemente cómodo y relajado.

Sonreí ante su tono bromista —y aquí pensé que pondrías más resistencia, me alegra que tú mismo lo hayas mencionado, Karma-kun —le respondí, sin dejar de atender su pelo.

De repente, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme, sus ojos bien abiertos —estás bromeando —me acusó, yo solo le sonreí lo más sincero que pude —Nagisa-kun es suficiente, **estoy bien **—remarcó, serio.

Yo no dejé de sonreír, ni de frotar la toalla —sé que lo estás —le respondí —no hago esto porque piense que estás muy mal pero no quieres decirlo, Karma-kun, en realidad me gustaría que pasaras la noche aquí, conmigo.

El silencio se extendió entre nosotros unos incómodos momentos —… está bien —accedió lentamente.

Le acomodé un mechón de pelo, sonriendo —gracias.

Y… ahí viene de vuelta su sonrisa maliciosa — ¿A tu madre no le importara que un muchacho se quede a dormir con _su hijita_?

Me contuve de rodé los ojos —dijo que no regresará hasta dentro de un par de días —ignoré su broma, no le daría la satisfacción de oírme chillar y quejarme.

La expresión de Karma pasó de burla a realización —oh~ ya entiendo por qué quieres que me quede —compuso una sonrisa enternecida que era obviamente falsa —solo tenías que decirmelo, _Nagi-chan, _te asusta pasar la noche solo en casa —se rió entre dientes, esta vez sí puse los ojos en blanco —no tienes por qué avergonzarte, y descuida, como agradecimiento por atenderme esta noche yo te protegeré.

—Estás siendo ridículo, Karma-kun, he pasado muchas noches solo, con mi madre fuera por trabajo. No estoy asustado de nada.

Pero Karma parecía encontrar todo eso divertido, por alguna razón, y de repente sus dedos estaban de vuelta en mi pelo. Ni siquiera había visto su brazo subir.

Una parte de mi inconsciente, que ojalá hubiese seguido dormida, me hizo dolorosamente consciente de que, si a Karma se le ocurría empujar mi cabeza hacia abajo, nuestros labios se encontrarían.

Tragué en seco cuando ese pensamiento me hizo desviar la mirada, de sus ojos a su boca, y me reprendí de inmediato, regresándolos a sus ojos cobrizos. No mires su boca ¡No mires su boca, se dará cuenta! ¡¿Desde cuándo la boca de Karma era un problema?!

Sentí que mi boca se abrió, pero no sabía qué más decir en ese instante, así que me obligué a cerrarla de nuevo y pasé la punta de mi lengua por mis labios, sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca.

Los ojos de Karma se habían tornado más afilados de un momento a otro, lo que me indicaba que estaba pensando algo muy seriamente o muy importante. Esas inusuales obres cobrizas no miraban directamente mis ojos, sin embargo, parecían vagar por mi rostro; como si Karma buscara la respuesta a algo en mi expresión, pero ¿cuál era la pregunta?

Estaba por murmurar su nombre otra vez, aún sin saber realmente qué decirle, pero aun así queriendo hacerlo, cuando la cabeza de Karma bajó, y su mirada se dirigió a mi televisor, que estaba aún encendido a bajo volumen.

Simplemente me quedé mirándolo, sintiendo su mano aún en mi cabello, ligeramente tensa —oh, llevaba semanas esperando que pasaran esa película —rompió el silencio de pronto, antes de volver a mirarme — ¿te gustaría verla, Nagisa-kun?

— ¿Hmmm? —confundido por el repentino cambio de ambiente, moví mis ojos hasta la pantalla plana frente a nosotros, viendo las imágenes del estudio que presentaba la película —seguro ¿de qué es?

Karma me dio una pequeña sonrisa sincera —de una maldición egipcia. Es la nueva versión de 'La Momia'

Me sonaba conocida, lo pensé un momento, mientras la película como tal aún no iniciaba — ¿de la princesa que hace un trato con el dios de la guerra y destrucción o algo así? —Karma asintió —de acuerdo —moví un poco mis piernas, para hacerle saber que me levantaría —voy a apagar las luces —le expliqué, cuando él solo me miró, arqueando una ceja —ponte cómodo —ofrecí, mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie.

Él se acomodó de vuelta en el sofá y yo terminé por apagar todas las luces de la casa, también tomé una manta del armario del pasillo antes de regresar al sofá y sentarme junto al pelirrojo, quien tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y un brazo por sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿ya empieza? —me senté unos centímetros lejos de él, tendiendo la manta doblada sobre mi regazo y el suyo.

Karma asintió, justo cuando dos hombres entraban en escena —justo a tiempo.

La película era interesante, tenía una historia bien definida y también su toque de comedia que me hacía reír entre dientes de vez en cuando.

Karma y yo fuimos desdoblando de a poco la manta para acomodarnos mejor en el sofá, sin embargo, me sobresaltó la mano de Karma en mi hombro, que me tiró más cerca de él cuando aún no habíamos llegado ni a la mitad de la película; aunque lo entendí cuando nos cubrió mejor a ambos con la manta, era más fácil entre menos distancia hubiera.

No pude evitar que mi cabeza cayera contra su pecho en esta posición, aunque a él no pareció importarle; su brazo se acomodó sobre mis hombros, en lugar del respaldo del sofá, y yo podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.

Comprendí eso que llaman 'un instante perfecto' aunque para mí fue más que un instante, fue como media hora.

Después de eso, cuando el suspenso estaba en aumento, Karma me movió.

—Nagisa-kun, cambiemos lugares —me desorientó un poco, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que obedecerlo cuando se levantó, así que me arrastré a la esquina del sofá, dónde él había estado reclinado, y en cuestión de segundos sentí su cabeza en mis piernas, así como el resto de su cuerpo hacer peso a lo largo del sofá.

Lo miré sorprendido, aunque él no me miró, continuó atento a la peli, acostado de perfil hacia el televisor y acurrucando su cabeza sobre mis piernas hasta que pareció hallar acomodo.

Mudo, solo atiné a colocar una mano en su pelo, suavemente, mientras volvía a centrarme también en lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

Hacia el final de la película, me di cuenta de que había empezado a acariciar de nuevo su cabello. Karma parecía adormilado. Cuando los créditos empezaron a correr, enterró su cabeza entre mis piernas y ahogó allí un bostezo; sentí su boca abierta y su cálido aliento contra mi muslo derecho, aún a través de mi pantalón de dormir.

Me estremecí.

—_Nagisa-kun_~ —sonreí, enternecido, sí que estaba al borde del sueño, si la entonación al tararear mi nombre era una señal.

—Vamos a dormir, Karma-kun —presioné su hombro con cuidado y él se sentó antes de levantarse. Pensé que las pastillas habían surtido efecto, pues ya no lo veía contener el dolor al moverse, aun así me arrimé a él y lo ayudé a llegar a mi habitación hasta que se sentó en mi cama y bostezó nuevamente.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama —le dije suavemente, y al instante, él se dejó caer contra el colchón, a un costado de la cama, mientras yo cerraba las cortinas —dormiré en la habitación de mi madre, está al otro lado del baño, golpea si necesitas algo.

Antes de que pudiera ir y apagar las luces, Karma me agarró de la ropa con una mano, y tiró hacia él. Lo miré curioso, sus párpados estaban caídos y parecía luchar por no cerrar los ojos.

—Ahora soy tu invitado ¿no? —no entendí a qué venía la pregunta, pero asentí —entonces, exijo que te quedes un rato más conmigo —tiró más de mí hacia él.

Sonreí después de un momento —de acuerdo, Karma-kun, solo iré a apagar las luces.

Karma me soltó despacito la ropa y yo fui a hacer exactamente lo que dije. Apagué las luces y me regresé a la cama, sentándome al lado contrario de él. Había cerrado un momento los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir para mirarme.

—Nagisa-kun… —se apoyó en sus brazos para erguirse un poco, yo lo miré curioso, por si necesitaba algo, pero de un momento a otro me había rodeado los hombros por enfrente con un brazo y me había tirado con él a la cama —_oyasumi Nagi-chan _—soltó, con una risita burlona.

Suspiré por paciencia, iba a reclamarle, pero de pronto sentí como aflojaba su agarre en mí y a la vez su cabeza se acomodaba contra mi hombro y cuello. Todo su cuerpo se acurrucó hacia mí en un instante y él exhaló un suspiro que parecía satisfecho.

Negué con la cabeza, muy ligeramente, pensando en quedarme solo unos minutos más, hasta asegurarme de que se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido, y entonces me iría a dormir en la otra habitación.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar acomodarme hacia él. Karma se ve tan diferente durmiendo, tan pacífico y tranquilo, que nadie podría creer todo lo que es capaz de hacer.

Jamás lo había visto quedarse dormido en clase, pero sí lo he visto de vez en cuando, en los recesos, recostarse contra un árbol y descansar superficialmente.

De cualquier manera, es una visión que me cuesta dejar de mirar.

Su brazo alrededor de mí no es asfixiante, es más bien cómodo. Me giré más hacia él cuando el cuello comenzó a dolerme y sentí que su agarre se apretaba ¿Aún estaba despierto?

No lo parecía, al menos, su respiración era muy suave; pero la forma que me apresaba y se re-acomodaba ante cada movimiento mío era sospechoso.

…Al final, nunca me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormido, en mi cama, con Karma.

**Fin Nagisa pov**

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Karma se despertó a medias, temprano como era habitual, pero con una gran pereza encima.

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era que estaba en fin de semana y no tenía que prepararse para la escuela, así que simplemente suspiró en relajación y se acomodó un poco más en la cama.

Lo siguiente que procesó, gracias a ese suspiro, fue que no estaba en su habitación; sin embargo, el aroma que pululaba a su alrededor era terriblemente familiar y agradable, lo cual lo desconcertó un poco.

Así que abrió los ojos para averiguar qué pasaba, y cuando unos suaves mechones celestes entraron en su visión, la noche anterior pasó en su cabeza como un vídeo en cámara rápida.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que la pereza lo sedujera de vuelta al sueño mientras se acurrucaba cuidadosamente más cerca de la tibieza de Nagisa. El pelo azulado aún mantenía ese aroma a recién lavado, aunque habían pasado horas, y la respiración pacífica del más bajo no hacía más que convencer a Karma de que se relajara y volviera a dormir.

Con un brazo alrededor del torso delgado, y la cabeza refugiada entre el cuello y hombro ajenos, Karma se deslizó una vez más hacia el sueño tranquilo.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Nagisa despertó.

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos con una mano, al mismo tiempo en que se daba cuenta que había un brazo cruzando su torso, que no le dejaba mover uno de los suyos… ¿Quién más estaba en su casa?

Oh, cierto. Karma-kun.

¿Por qué Karma-kun estaba en la misma cama con él?

De nuevo, oh, él se había quedado dormido antes de irse a la cama de su madre.

_Por todos los…_

Cuando los ojos celestes se enfocaron, luego de la somnolencia inicial, Nagisa pudo distinguir fácilmente el cabello desordenado de Karma a un lado de él.

El casual y superfluo pensamiento de que, seguramente, el de ojos cobrizos pronto iría a despuntar su cabello, puesto que las puntas del cerquillo estaban sobrepasando la comisura de sus ojos, hizo que Nagisa reflexionara un momento sobre su cercanía con Karma.

Si bien persistía ese miedo subyacente de que al pelirrojo le diera por volver a alejarse, pues este nunca le explicó exactamente por qué lo hizo, ni qué lo motivó a acercarse nuevamente, eso no afectaba de ningún modo lo que sentía por el travieso y habilidoso chico que en esos momentos dormía junto a él

Nagisa siempre había admirado mucho a Karma, y su amistad para él, era muy valiosa. Era uno de los motivos que había impulsado sus acciones de anoche.

Disfrutaba de mostrarle a Karma cuanto lo apreciaba. Le gustaba ver las sonrisas sinceras en su rostro, y más si eran por su causa. Ni siquiera le importaba ser blanco de sus chistes y bromas, porque sabía que Karma no tenía la intención de insultarlo o denigrarlo.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, y observaba a Karma dormir, Nagisa se dio cuenta de que Karma parecía haberse movido con frecuencia durante la noche.

Recordando cómo se acomodaba cada vez que él se movía un poco, dedujo que debió ser por su causa, y entonces se enfrentó al evidente problema…

¿Cómo salir de la cama?

Tenía dos opciones por delante. O despertaba a Karma para que lo soltara y ambos pudieran empezar el día. O empezaba a escabullirse de su agarre, rezando a cualquier dios porque sus movimientos no alertaran al contrario.

Eran ideas interesantes. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le hizo preguntarse qué diría Karma si despertaba y descubría lo acurrucados que habían dormido _ambos. _

¿Se sorprendería? ¿Se sonrojaría? ¿Se alejaría? ¿Bromearía su costa?

Nagisa sabía que esta última era la opción más viable.

Suspiró suavemente, sintiendo el aroma tenue y ligeramente picante de Karma acariciaba sus sentidos. Si era honesto consigo mismo, Nagisa preferiría quedarse un rato más en su cama, sin importarle que Karma lo estuviese sujetando y acurrucándose a su lado como si fuese su oso de peluche; es más, se sentía realmente cómodo y cálido ahí… tal como la noche anterior en el sofá durante la película.

El gran '**pero**' en medio era el hecho de que la mañana avanzaba y pronto el hambre empezaría a molestar, así que, en contra de sus mejores deseos, Nagisa empezó averiguar cómo salir de la cama y, más importante, del 'abrazo' de Karma.

Después de unos buenos minutos, contener el aliento, estudiar la cara de Karma a cada movimiento y un poco de ayuda de una almohada, Nagisa finalmente se deslizó fuera del lecho y fuera de su habitación para lavarse la cara y los dientes, antes de ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Tomó su teléfono y audífonos para escuchar música mientras revolvía un par de huevos en una sartén y dejaba freír trozos de tocino en otra. Incluso empezó a tararear sin darse cuenta cuando pasó a colocar unas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y a sacar fresas y leche del refrigerador para hacer el batido favorito del pelirrojo.

_Yozora ni oyogu tsuki datte_

_te wo nobaseba todoku no_

_Sotto furete mita atatakakute_

_jinwari suikomareta_

_(Si extiendo mi mano incluso podré_

_alcanzar la luna nadando en la noche._

_Intente tocarla suavemente y era tan cálida_

_que gradualmente me absorbió)_

Por estar absorto en la música, y en lo que hacía, Nagisa ni cuenta se dio de los pasos en su dirección que provenían de su cuarto.

Estaba siguiendo la canción en voz baja, pero aun así, su acompañante pudo escucharlo.

_Fueteku ashiato mado kara miru keshiki mo_

_muhyoujou ni nagare nagara_

_ryoute kara koboreteiku_

_(Mientras fluyo sin expresión alguna las huellas_

_acumuladas y el paisaje que veo desde la ventana_

_se derraman desde mis manos)_

—Es cierto, antes estabas en el club de música ligera —Karma lo sorprendió, hablando por encima de su hombro derecho luego de retirar uno de sus auriculares y ponérselo él mismo.

Nagisa tembló mientras apagaba la licuadora —_o-ohayou, _Karma-kun —superando el escalofrío que subió por su columna vertebral, Nagisa giró la cabeza para darle una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

El pecho de Karma se apoyó _ligeramente _contra los hombros del azulino —_ohayou Nagi-chan~ _

Karma se rió, divertido, cuando interpuso una mano entre su abdomen y el codo de Nagisa para detener su golpe de reprimenda —te sacaré de aquí sin desayunar —amenazó con voz gélida y los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo.

El pelirrojo sonrió —no serías capaz, _Nagisa-kun_. Has sido un encantador anfitrión todo el rato —casualmente apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro ajeno, y la Nagisa la piel se le erizó en un segundo, cuando Karma le habló directamente contra la oreja —además, eso huele muy bien ¿Fresas?

Nagisa asintió —fresas con leche.

—Mi favorito —Karma apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Nagisa —eres demasiado gentil, y yo que estaba pensando en arrastrarte de vuelta a la cama para que me cantaras esa canción y volver a dormir —bromeó, revolviendo parte del pelo azulado con una mano.

Nagisa había cerrado los ojos, preparándose para que Karma activara el dolor residual de los tirones de cabello de su madre, pero descubrió que el pelirrojo no era descuidado ni agresivo en su gesto, tal como anoche, simplemente acariciaba.

—Eres un perezoso cuando quieres, Karma-kun. Son más de las ocho y media —comentó el más bajo.

Karma bostezó —es fin de semana, Nagisa-kun. Es completamente válido —con un sutil gruñido, se levantó de su posición medio recostado contra su compañero de clases —yo pongo la mesa ¿dónde están los platos?

Nagisa señaló la alacena donde guardaban los trastes limpios y dejó que Karma sacara los platos y vasos que ocuparían antes de servir el desayuno para ambos.

—Gracias por la comida.

Comieron en silencio hasta que ambos llevaban más de la mitad de su plato, solo entonces, Karma habló —_ne_ Nagisa-kun...

El peliazul lo miró con atención, dándole un mordisco a su tostada con los huevos revueltos encima.

Karma tomó un sorbo de su batido de fresas antes de continuar.

—Gracias por invitarme a pasar la noche —dijo suavemente, apoyando la cara en una mano —y… por todo lo que hiciste, aunque no era necesario —rodó los ojos con su último comentario.

Nagisa solo le dio una sonrisa, realmente feliz —está bien, Karma-kun. Ya te dije que no fue molestia y, en realidad, me gustó que te quedaras —tomó un sorbo de su vaso también —es la primera vez que un amigo se queda a dormir —unas suaves manchas rojas colorearon sus mejillas, Karma las distinguió fácilmente gracias a la piel clara de Nagisa.

Sin darse cuenta, Karma sonrió también, antes de continuar su comida.

No cruzaron más palabras hasta que terminaron de desayunar, y Karma se ofreció a ayudar con los platos.

Después de eso, Nagisa entró en su habitación para cambiarse y Karma tomó su uniforme para hacer lo mismo en el baño. Su blazer había evitado que la camisa blanca se manchara, así que se quedó simplemente con esta, aunque estuviera un poco arrugada.

—Aquí, gracias —murmuró el pelirrojo, regresando la muda de ropa prestada.

Nagisa la recibió, dándole una sonrisa —no fue nada —la llevó al cuarto de lavado. Cuando regresó, Karma estaba guardando su blazer negro dentro de su maleta escolar —ten cuidado camino a casa.

Karma se burló, mientras ambos caminaban hasta la puerta de entrada —te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue, para que no te preocupes tanto —le dio un ligero zape en la frente, cuando el más bajo abrió la puerta.

—Sí —Nagisa asintió, mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor y presionaba el botón para que subiera.

Cuando Karma vio que estaba a punto, se inclinó hacia Nagisa —por cierto… —el más pequeño sólo pronunció un '¿uh?' cuando su espacio personal fue invadido —invítame un día que esté tu madre —presionó su frente contra la ajena al tiempo que el ascensor llegaba —para presentarme bien con _la suegra _—Nagisa lo miró atónito, como un siervo frente a los faros —quizás te deje más tranquilo si sabe que _sales conmigo_, como dijiste anoche.

Nagisa no parecía procesar todo, hasta que el sonido de las puertas abiertas alertó a Karma —nos vemos mañana, _Nagisa-kun~ _—entonó suavemente su nombre antes de presionar un beso en la frente del peliazul y retirarse rápidamente al interior del ascensor —_ja na _—agitó una mano mientras seleccionaba el primer piso con la otra.

—Eh… —Nagisa solo lo vio desaparecer, rojo como el cabello de su amigo y con todos los engranajes de su cabeza girando lo más rápido que daban, tratando de procesar lo que Karma había dicho… un momento después, una nube de vapor salió de su cabeza, mientras su rostro rojo componía una expresión molesta — ¡Akabane Karma! —chilló, abalanzándose al muro que bordeaba el pasillo y daba vista al frente del complejo de pisos.

Justo a tiempo para ver al demonio pelirrojo saliendo tranquilamente hacia la calle, con una mano en el bolsillo, y la otra llevando su maletín por sobre un hombre.

Como si hubiera escuchado su grito, o hubiera notado los ojos zafiros sobre su nuca, el de ojos cobrizos se detuvo un momento y giró para ver al azulino quién, rojo como una fresa, lo fulminaba con la mirada desde su altura.

Karma simple se rió entre dientes, antes de darle una sonrisa, de esas que fingían la inocencia que el adolescente no poseía, sacó la lengua en un gesto juguetón, además de guiñar un ojo, y se sacó la mano del bolsillo, para despedirse de nuevo de su amigo. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su casa.

Nagisa lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista, mientras dejaba que la suave brisa matutina enfriara sus mejillas.

Como siempre, no se molestaba mucho tiempo con ese demonio pelirrojo, después de todo Karma solo estaba jugando con él.

¿Cierto?

**Fin.**


End file.
